The Magic School Bus meets Ben 10 Crossover
After the events of the Magic School Bus Rides Again, Mrs. Frizzle and her class get a new student who would make their adventures even more wacky. However Ben and his new friends encounter new enemies and new strange activity that could risk their lives. Episodes Episode 1 - Small Problems It was a normal school day and everything was the same. The class was the same, the kids were the same, they were the same age as before. The only thing that was different was Phoebe who came back from her old school because she really missed it here. The class was talking about creatures that live in molecular size. Wanda doesn't believe if thats true but Dorthy Ann checked in her book and found the results. Dorthy Ann: According to my research, there are creatures that are microscopic but we can't see them at this distance. Just then Mrs. Frizzle came through the celling with a announcement The class: Mrs Frizzle! Mrs. Frizzle: Good morning class, I have an announcement to make. Ralphe: We're getting another class pet!? Joyci: We're having a school party? Tim: We're having a challenge? Arnold: Please don't be a field trip? Mrs. Frizzle: All seem fun but all are incorrect, we are having a new student join us today! Everyone was excited to hear and Arnold fell back in relief. Mrs. Frizzle: Speaking of new students here he comes now. Mrs. Frizzle ran to the door and opened it revealing the student who will be joining the class. Mrs. Frizzle: Class say hello to our new student and friend, Liz drum roll please. Liz played the drums revealing the student as he entered the classroom. Mrs. Frizzle: BEN TENNYSON! Ben: I hate school. Tv intro pops up. Mrs. Frizzle: Ben how do you feel joining our class today? Ben was board and dumb at the same time. Ben: I wished I was done with school for good. Everyone wanted to cheer him up and show him what they've been working on. Ben was not interested in this. Keesha: Hey Ben nice watch you got there. Ben: Thanks. Phoebe: Do you ever know if any creatures live molecular size? Ben: Nope never have? Mr. Frizzle: Come on nows, your first time to take chances, make mistakes, get messy. Ben: What are you saying? Arnold: No don't say it. Mrs. Frizzle: To the bus! As soon as Mrs. Frizzle, Liz and the kids were on the bus, Ben was wondering if this was a normal field trip. That was when Mrs. Frizzle told him he was wrong. As soon as she pushed a button, the bus began to shrink to microscopic size. Ben was surprised and had no idea what to say. As the bus was done shrinking, everyone got outside and gazed into the molecular world. Phoebe: At my old school, we never imagined had a world like this. Carlos: At least there isn't a small problem around here. The Class: Carlos! Later the class began to explore seeing new creatures from spider-mites to water bears. Just then Ralphe heard something and turned to see what it was. Running right towards was a colony of dust mites. Mrs: Frizzle: Why dust-mites, the popular species of the micro world. The class ran for their lives trying to get back to the bus. Ben was about to use the omnitrix but he didn't want the class or anyone else to know. Suddenly Ben separated from the class by a dust mite, knocking him over. Later the class, regrouped but couldn't find the bus. They also couldn't find Ben, Keesha, or Tim. Meanwhile Keesha and Tim were together but Ben alone out there. Later Tim and Keesha regrouped with the class and they needed to find Ben. Suddenly a dust mite came out of nowhere and attacked them. The class ran towards the bus and locked themselves inside. Arnold: We need to get out of here! Wanda: No we can't leave Ben. Meanwhile Ben finally found the bus that was getting attacked by a dust-mite. Ben remembered what Mrs. Frizzle said and needed to save the class. Ben: So you want to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy then you got it. It's hero time! Ben activated his watch and transformed into Wildmutt. Meanwhile at the bus the class was in panic and left the bus. The dust mite saw them leave and chased after them. Soon they fell down and were screaming in panic again. Just then Wildmutt counter attacked the dust mite and caught it off guard. The dust mite turned its attention towards Wildmutt and the both attacked each other. Ralphe: Woah what kind of micro-animal is that? Dorthy Ann: According to my research... wait that creature is nowhere in this book. Mrs. Frizzle: Speak for yourself, I have no idea what that creature is. After a short fight, Wildmutt threw the dust-mite at a far distance. Than roared just before he ran away. Just in time to change back into Ben and regroup undetected. Carlos: Ben did you see that creature? Ben: The water bear that was lame? Carlos was talking about Wildmutt. Episode 2 - A Strange Transformation Characters Ben Tennyson * Wildmutt * Four Arms * Grey Matter * XLR8 * Upgrade * Diamondhead * Ripjaws * Stinkfly * Cannonbolt * Heatblast * Overflow * Wildvine * Upchuck * Slapback * Waybig Mrs. Frizzle Liz Magic School Bus Arnold Ralphe Keesha Phoebe Carlos Tim Wanda Dorthy Ann Professor Frizzle Joyci * Black Frost Super Syndicate Frankenstruck * Transylian Rigger * Jury Rigg Speed Demon * Citrakayah Smash-Hopper * Orthopterran Scarodactyl ''' * Astrodactyl '''The World Feaster